


100 Percent Sweet, Just Like You

by Overstuffedjiaozi



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fluff, LITERALLY, Modern AU, No Beta, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22331182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overstuffedjiaozi/pseuds/Overstuffedjiaozi
Summary: Modern AU/Boba Shop AUDimitri has been working up the nerve to talk to Byleth for weeks, the opening of a new boba shop could help change that...F!byleth/femme Byleth
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 13
Kudos: 80





	100 Percent Sweet, Just Like You

“50 percent sweet?” Dimitri blinked, snapping out of his trance.

“W-what?” Behind the counter of a recently opened tapioca shop held a pair of stoic eyes paired with a beautiful neutral face, staring back at him, their light blue gaze reading his bewildered expression holding a glimpse of what seems to be amusement.

“How sweet would you like your drink?” _Byleth_ , the tag on her apron read, not that Dimitri was _staring_ at her chest, yet he could not help but notice. As if he hadn’t already noticed how adorable her hair was tucked into a ponytail underneath a factory-made hat, embroidered with the shop’s logo. The mesmerizing smile she would give to customers when handling their orders. Even, the serene look of her face when he would pass by her, heading to class. The surplus of broken binders and slightly dent-in water bottles that Dimitri has collected was in correction to _her._ It’s finally after weeks of encouragement from his friends, and an encouraging threat from Felix, he finally had the courage to talk to her.

“O-oh, sorry… I never tried this drink before. What do you suggest?” The tumbling of his words and his polite question only made Byleth quirk up a tiny smile. Dimitri’s eyes instantly latched onto the small movement. In truth, Dimitri has never tried tapioca, boba, or any type of milk tea before, nor had a sense of need thanks to his lack of taste but upon seeing countless well-executed photos on Instagram and the idea of having texture in a drink, plus getting to talk to the women he’s been ogling at for weeks, he decided to give it a go. 

“I actually prefer to have 100 percent, but it might be a little too sweet for someone like yourself.” _Someone like me?!_ Dimitri was once again caught off guard. For starters, people always assumed he was too sweet for his own good, Sylvain’s lewd comments never failed to make Dimitri’s ear red especially after noticing Dimitri’s lingering stare at Byleth. Then, her preference being so… unexpected, made his curiosity for Byleth more insatiable. Someone like herself, who is often around campus volunteering and helping out students, would also indulge in the same taste as her personality.

“Just like you…” Dimitri’s eyes enlarging as he realized the impact of what he just said, praying to whatever goddess that Byleth did not hear what he just said. “I mean! I’ll take that!” Byleth raised her eyebrows in response but decided not to press on what Dimitri said before his frantic response, letting the poor man breathe in relief.

“Okay, I’ll have your order out in a bit.” After handing back Dimitri’s card, she walked away from the register to complete Dimitri’s order. Unknown to Dimitri, Byleth has been hoping to spot the handsome blond at her father’s shop for some time. Her father constantly teased her staring out of the glass windows at their shop, lingering a few moments whenever the blond walked by when she was cleaning. Turning her head every time, the door opened, hoping to see his tall figure walking through and his beautiful blue eyes, only to be mildly disappointed. His prince-like demeanor and attitude never failed to make her giddy inside, the butterflies in her stomach fluttering around enough to make her feel like she was about to burst. By some stroke of luck, she was able to keep a cool façade during his order, finally learning of his name, only to almost break during Dimitri’s whispered confession.

Putting on the plastic seal onto the cup in the image of a blue lion, ironically fitting for a man such as Dimitri. She glanced over at the man, admiring his large hands drumming in rhythm while waiting, his half up-do hair was a controlled mess but all while had the same effect onto Byleth’s insides, his blue eyes scanning the store, only to land on her. There was a plausible moment in their silent communication, where neither wanted to break nor know how to act.

The cup seal machine beeped in its competition, sparing Byleth the embarrassment of her and Dimitri’s staring. Byleth’s hand quickly taking Dimitri’s drink off the holder, then a thought occurred to her mind. Grabbing a sharpie in the pocket of her apron, she hastily scribbled a few words that made her heart just barely flutter moments. Shaking it a couple of times before setting it on the counter and summoning Dimitri with a nod of her head. Their hands briefly touching, their fingers gliding smoothly over hers, slowing the world around them.

“Hey, kid!” Both, Byleth and Dimitri, jumped at the sound, pulling their hands away. Byleth huffing in annoyance, before giving Dimitri a smile and turning to the direction of the sound. Dimitri was left in a daze, his cheeks warming at seeing Byleth’s smile up close and the warmth of her hands feeling oh so right touching his.

Dimitri happily walking out the door in a trance to take the first sip of his Chamomile milk tea. The seemingly overwhelming presence of sugar for any normal person was severely toned down by his lack of taste, but it still had a presence in the drink, the smell of the chamomile and the texture of the tapioca balls gave Dimitri something to look forward to. With the familiar chamomile scent reminding him of the comfort of his home before he lost his sense of taste. The fact that Byleth made it for him, was all the more reasons for him to love the drink even more. Looking at the cup in his hand, he noticed a string of words written on the side, slightly messy as if it was written on the spot. One glance was enough to make Dimitri choke up his newly-beloved drink, coughing and hacking his throat as his mind processed the words written on his cup. Strangers passing by sparing a sympathetic look in his direction while he gained back his composure.

In the tight grasp of his hand, held the flimsy plastic cup that said: _100 percent sweet,_ _Just like you…_

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, y'all! This is the first fanfic piece that I've written, I'm currently taking a fiction writing class and wanted to have a piece from the beginning of the class to compare to when I finish my course. I love boba tea and thought why not write about my ship? I hope you enjoy it, any kudos and comments are much appreciated!


End file.
